Ephemeral Embrace
by Fate Vione
Summary: Just a little place for side plots/stories and lemony goodness taking place cannon or otherwise in Ephemeral reflections. First chapter Dick/Dani. PLEASE READ WARNINGS!
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING! DANGER!WARNING!**_

Hope that got your attention.. okay.. so this is MA, There WILL be _**LEMON**_ in this.. adult stuff.. I believe your old enough to make your choice if your here but please, don;t go reporting me cuz I've given you ample notice on this stories contents. ALSO Please realize this is an au spinoffish thing from my story Ephemeral Reflections and won't make much sense unless you read that.

AN-Okay, guys, those still with me, this takes place in the time line of Ephemeral Reflections but ISN"T cannon.. I just felt like writing it.. Just some smutty goodness cuz I can.. and cuz the one flame I got from forsaken shadows about my 'lack of description' for the lemony scene.. that was cuz I wanted to be able to keep that story in the Ts without being reported.. this one.. yea.. much more descriptive (but I don't really do vulgar..)

**Ephemeral Embrace**

Dick looked up at the knock on his now wooden door, finding a small head peeking from around the edge. His hand froze from where he was reaching quickly for his glasses when he saw the gray domino still glued to her eyes. He visibly relaxed when she moved slowly into the small 'room' that had been fashioned out of a section of the cave they now used as a base. It hardly felt like home, it felt cold and lonely, even with his friends there. The mattress was hard and the atmosphere left much to be desired when compared to the plush surroundings of the manor. He hadn't realized just how spoiled he'd actually become until he found himself unconsciously looking for the treats Alfred would always leave.

"You're up." Danielle spoke softly, the door clicking softly behind her. It was late, even for them, the others, those that stayed at the cave, were already asleep. She padded gently to the bed, bare feet barely gracing the cold stone beneath her. "I couldn't sleep either.." She whispered, sitting next to him. "It's a far cry from the manor.." She whispered, looking at the ceiling, absently playing with the draw string on the shorts she wore.

Dick fidgeted with his own hands, wringing them together, staring blankly at them before turning to the side to stare at the wall, breathing deep, mouth trying to form the words me wanted. Finally he looked straight forward. "Work isn't the only reason I don't come home, is it?" He asked at long length, unable to look at her though she turned to him, not surprised by his question, certainly not looking forward to answering it.

"No." She answered curtly. He nodded, already understanding more than she had ever wanted him to.

"How..." His mouth was dry, he had to swallow hard. "Why did I.." He felt her hand, cool against his arm, first. A moment later he felt her head fall softly on his shoulder, her brown curls brushing and tickling his skin when she moved closer.

"Things were different." She said softly, as if she were remembering something long since passed, something just skirting on the edges of her memory. "He doesn't know yet.." Gently her fingers moved on his bare skin as she scooted closer still. "He's wasn't a paternal person to say the least. He got better but.. It was too late for you.." Her cheek pressed more firmly against his upper arm, her eyes closing as she turned her face, attempting to burrow into him, blocking out the rest of the world, blocking out everything that was wrong, all the injustice, all the hurt caused both to herself and to her loved ones. To Dick.

"Better..?" Dicks brows furrow and he turns to her, knocking her face away from his shoulder and instead finding himself leaning forward just slightly to see her more eyes to eyes, though sh tilted her head up to him. "Does he ever change?" He questioned with accusation. "Am I ever more than just some kid to him?"

Her arms latch to his forearms as she looks desperately to him. "He loves you Dick. He misses you every day but you never come around, you shut him out! You shut all of us out." There were tears in her eyes. "You spend so much time being angry you don't see he's begging for forgiveness in his own way, you're blind to just how much we loved you and need you..." She trailed off.

Dick made to say something, ever clever with his words, ever so knowledgeable, they all fled when he felt the sweet press of nude lips against his own the breath sucked from his lungs from his lips that went lax against the moist skin of her mouth, her fingers digging in as though he'd disappear if she were to release him.

His eyes were wide, hers were closed tightly in desperation, pouring her heart out in her soft, unmoving lips and desperate hold. His fingers twitched. His mind was screaming he should push her back, push her away. They were.. siblings.. brother and sister in arms. It was so wrong.

But if it was so wrong, why did his heart fall when her lips finally peeled from his, why were his hands now clutching her upper arms, holding her in place, afraid she'd pull away? Hot air hit his lips as she panted gently, just centimeters from meeting his lips again. The moist air was driving him crazy, he felt like he had a fever, a flutter in his stomach as he looked down to her face, the mask hiding her eyes. His right hand moved to cup her cheek

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry." She whispered brokenly, a mantra as she shakes her head gently in his hold. She froze when his other hand came to her face, picking at the edges of her feathered domino, plucking the glue from her skin, peeling the identity hiding article from her cheek bones. The teen girls eyes bore into his, the same mix, muddled emotions and confusion he felt within his own heart. Blame it on the heat, blame it on hormones, blame it on all that's happened, he told himself, but he knew there would be more than he could ever admit.

"I'm sorry." He said abruptly. She froze, rigid in his arms as he leaned in, body moving from instinct, nature, mind a blank, numb mush. His lips brushed hers as he spoke, thumbing her jawline. "But I want more." He whispered before claiming her lips.

The kiss was far from neat or calm as both teens struggled to find a rhythm, some trick or inkling of knowledge that may be ingrained in them by nature. It was instincts that pushed them together, instinct that caused him to take a hold around her waist, pushing their bodies flush. His hand curled around chocolate strands, tugging several out by the root and bringing a gasp to her pink lips that was quickly swallowed in his desperate pursuit. All semblances of control were long gone, his tongue not merely battling hers but plundering, choking her.

Her arms tangled about his neck, fingers lacing in raven strands, black slipping through her fingers like ink. She swallowed the best she could about his tongue delving deep into her mouth, attempting to slip to the back of her throat, demanding and conquering, feeling the mixed saliva from the joining dripping down her chin. When his arm pulled her down against his lap she arched, ripping her mouth from his to let out a gasped cry, body shaking. He bucked up at the feeling of her nearly falling into his lap, legs clenching where they encircled his waist.

His chin fell on her shoulder as he panted, riding out these new sensations. Her head hung back, long neck exposed as she panted in puffs, far too tempting to the hazed mind of the little Robin. He placed wet, sloppy kisses , starting at the junction where neck meets shoulder and working his way up under her chin. His eyes closed, drinking in the sounds, his hands running the expanse of her beck, feeling the dip of her back, the jut of her shoulder blades, the tremble in her shoulders as she clung to him and back down, running his hands down her flanks, thumbs rubbing and massaging the edges of her sharp hipbones, hands gripping the soft curves at her waist. His fingers slipped low, running along the curve of her toned bottom, cupping the supple flesh, pulling, pushing and grinding it the clothed skin against his own covered erection.

He growled at her soft cries and breathless pants, her soft breast pushing, rubbing along his chest with each labored breath. With movements he didn't know he could pull off he lifted the girl by her bottom, easily flipping their positions, dropping her to the bed with a soft gasp when she landed that trailed into a whine when he covered her, mouth latching to her throat, kissing, licking and biting his way to her collarbone that lay exposed, covered only by the spaghetti strap of her sleep cami

"Aah!" She cried, arching into the nipping teeth, her arms shook as they wrapped about his neck, fingers pushing his lips into a tighter seal about her skin. Feeling his hips buck, the hot flesh straining against his Pajama bottoms, pressing insistingly against her, she opened her legs wider, hooking one leg about his waist. She fought to keep her leg wrapped about him as they rocked with his desperate thrusts, pushing and rubbing back, trying to match his erratic rhythm. Her hands slipped from his neck to claw down his back, hooking on the band of his bottoms, fingers fumbling as if they'd not been trained to pick the hardest locks, to wield the sharpest and smallest of weapons with ease.

She didn't feel so bad when his trembling hand landed atop hers, fingers just as clumsily fighting with the elastic band. He panted, a shiver running down his spine when the cold air hit his heated flesh that sprang free of its cotton confines standing proud between his legs. She blushed so deep the tips of her ears burned. She risked a glance to the older teen his face was just as flush and his eyes were quickly averted. Her eyes fell to this new anatomy before her, swollen and angry red with need. Slowly her hand reached out, the tip of her longest finger just barely brushing the crown of Dicks manhood. He released a surprised huff of air, chest heaving as he tried to control his breathing. Softly she let her hand descend on him, fingers circling the steel wrapped in velvet soft skin, nearly burning from the heat.

She looked up into his eyes. He glanced down, his eyes lacking that cocky confidence she was so used to seeing in them, glazed with longing, lust and need but lost. Try as she might she knew she had to be giving him the same gaze. Her fingers slipped from him, nervously sliding against the hem of her cami before bunching it in her fist, pulling the cotton material over her head, allowing it to fall softly to her side on the bed. Almost immediately her arms moved to cover herself, self conscious of her whole body, her scars, her lack of muscle, her breasts, her nipple which hardened at the coll brush of air. She fought this by instead wrapping her arms around her belly, hugging herself tightly as she looked into his gaze. "You.." She began, choking on her words. "You can.. touch me too.." She whispered out, already feeling the urge to curl in on herself, hide away in embarrassment.

Danielle bit her lip when his hand reached out, palm landing softly, barely a ghost of a caress on the top of her breast, molding to the downward slope of the flesh there. She looked to his face. His eyes were downcast, focused on the actions of his hands as they slipped down the taught skin, palm brushing past already raised nipples and drawing a groan from her throat. This drew Dicks attention to her face, the way her kiss swollen lips parted to allow soft puffs of air to escape. He couldn't help himself and she soon found herself pinned beneath him again, his hands traveling her body as they began to rock together again, grinding and gyrating. His hands traveled across her breasts, rolling her hardened nubs under the palm of his hand, calloused fingers playing along the raised flesh of stabs and gunshot wounds long healed and skirting the edges of the wound most recently received by the would be assassin sent to take out their team. The ran lovingly down her flat stomach, bumping against just the hints of abdominal hiding away under the skin. He could feel the muscles jump and flutter under his touch. He paused, fingering the band of her shorts, fingers just barely slipping underneath to play with the inch of skin that had yet to be revealed.

"Yes!" She gasped, her hand flying to land on his over the fabric, finding the shorts too tight to accommodate her body and two hands. Her back arch, her hand urging his downward, further towards her untouched womanhood.

With a hard swallow Dicks hands slipped further down, sliding beneath the elastic band of her panties. His fingers tickled with the curled hair he found trimmed into a neat triangle pointing to his price. His fingers slipped in the moisture he found there, gliding across slick flesh. She gasped, opening her knees wider for him, head tossed to the side and biting the knuckles of one hand while the other spasmed over his. She looked to him shyly from the side, the blush of her cheeks growing in intensity when his fingers slipped within the outer most folds, brushing what felt like a small, swollen button of flesh near the top. She let out a desperate whine, her hips rocking into his hand.

With heavy, labored breaths he reached for the band of her shorts with his other hand, tugging the offending article of clothing down her legs, assisted by the rise of her hips after the first tug snagged under her rounded bottom. He would curse himself for his haste later but if he didn't act soon, he may not get the chance. Once her legs were free he looked down to her most intimate area, the soft dusting of brown curls outlining the most sensitive area as if to place it on display for him. He leaned over her, supporting his weight on hid hands as he began to rub his aching manhood against the soft flesh, her legs opening easily to accommodate his body between them. She rocked against him, hips rising to meet his small thrusts, his erection gathering moisture, growing more and more slick from both his own juices and hers until, with one push, awkwardly angle white stars exploded behind his eyes. He felt muscle pull, squeeze and spasm around his most sensitive organ, the heat of her inner walls burned at his skin like no flame could. Hot, wet and like the finest silk, wrapping, pulling him in and yet pushing him out with its sheer, vice like grip.

His body shook, even his lips quivering at the new sensation. He sucked in deep breaths, eyes screwed shut. He could feel himself twitching within her, nearly toppling over the edge. This may be a first but he knew enough to know ending this soon would be extremely embarrassing. He also knew he didn't want this feeling to end. He looked down to the girl below him with quick, short, sharp breaths. "Dani..?" He breathed when he saw the girl pressing her head back into the mattress, teeth digging into her curled index finger on her right hand hard enough to draw blood. Moisture was gathering on the corner of her lashes. "Dani.." He breathed, more concerned this time. He leaned further down, startled by her sharp gasp, they way her eyes flew open and her hand curled against his chest. He felt a fresh gush of moisture against him where he lay nestled in her tight heat.

With controlled breath he glanced down to see the smallest trickled of red dribbling down the inch of flesh not buried within her lithe form. "Dani.." He whispered out, understanding just what he'd done, what she'd given. Her body trembled below him, her muscles clenching him, causing him to hiss out as he threw his head back. He felt her trembling arms wrap around his neck, dragging him down, burying her face into his neck and gasping when his manhood slipped further in, causing both to hiss out.

"Move.. Please.." She whispered into his ear before hiding into his shoulder again.

Dick nodded, unable to talk. He was breathless and it only grew worse when he rocked his hips, barely pulling back at all, simply pushing forward into her warmth, allowing her toned bottom to bounce back against hi solid body. She gasped. It didn't sound as pained as her voice had before. He thrust in again, this time pulling out some and pushing back harder. He nearly fell atop her, feeling as though she were trying to suck his life out of him. He caught himself just short of crushing her, though much more of his weight was placed on her than he'd intended. She didn't seem to mind being as her legs locked about his waist, her legs crossing at the ankle, pulling him against her, pulling him deeper. His mind went white and he gave into instinct.

He pulled back, only the head of his erection barely brushing the quivering opening to her body before snapping his hips forward, sending both of them a few inches higher on the bed, eliciting a high pitched squeal from her, legs shaking. He pulled back and did it again, grunting out his exertion. When her hips began to raised, rising to meet his thrusts, her body shaking and squirming beneath him he began to build speed, snapping his hips forwards with increasing speed and force till they could hear the slap of flesh against flesh.

He pushed himself up on his knees, lifting his weight from her body. From here he had a clearer view. Her trembling legs spread wide in acceptance of him. The flutter that ran up her taught stomach and the way her breasts bounced with each thrust and heaving cry she gave out. He lifted her leg, supporting it, not quite on his shoulder but draped over one arm, her knee bent and raised. She gave a the loudest cry yet, back arching as her muscles spasmed within her, massaging him like a thousand little hands.. He could feel the sweat dripping from his nose, his hair already stabbing him uncomfortably, but looking down at her writhing form he could not be bothered with it. His hips snapped, again and again into her wet cavern, feeling that familiar coil od heat low in his abdomen all too quickly.

"Dani...I.. I can't" He gasped out. She nodded her understanding frantically, her hands clawing at his biceps and forearms, wherever she could reach him, needing to touch as she needed to be touched. "Dani.. I'ma.. I'ma-" He gasped, barely conscious enough to know to pull out of her before his orgasm hit him. His seed shot from him, string after string to land between her open legs on the now sullied bedsheets, joining the red stain of her innocence. His chest heaved and he shook, his mind spinning in the aftermath of his orgasm before he collapsed atop her, their sweaty bodies sticking in the sweetest of ways. Feeling the heavy rise of her chest Dick rolled to the side, feeling sorry for having fallen so unceremoniously atop the smaller girl. Almost immediately she was curled against his side, both still breathing themselves down from their highs. "Dani.. I-" He began, only to feel her shake her head slowly against his chest where she'd buried her face.

'No Dick' She thought. 'Just let it go.. just for tonight..' He seemed to understand and the room was soon filled with sillence, the only sound their breathing as she curled against him and his arms wrapped about her protectively.

AN- Sad when my lemons are longer than my chapters.. x.x Plus, I hope it was okay.. I haven't written a real lemon in like... 7 years or so.. so this little place will be where I post YJ lemony side plots or stuff of that nature.. you can feel free to give me ideas, kinks, whatever. No guarantee I'll write them.. but I'm opening to hearing them...


	2. Chapter 2

Oh I love you guys! Thanks for the reviews/Fave/follows.

**NightWindAlchemist**- that's sort of why I wrote it too. It was getting hard to deny there was even just the slightest feelings there.. And god knows, I do the yaoi thing.. and my OTP is Dick/Tim so the whole 'brother' thing.. well yea.. So I'm sort of happy I can play on that. (sorry if you don;t like yaoi, but I do and it's not like I'm forcing anyone to read it.. just giving you more info on the writer..) and as stated in the last chapter.. just NEEDED to write some smut.. I wanted to try stretching my wings after so long..

**Katie Loom- **sure hope that was a good sort of 'wow'..

**MisaKirox**- I would love to write more Jay/Dani (again to stretch my wings.. (oh.. and if I ever get Forsaken shadows done! The possible spin I'm working on that for the end.. gunna blow you away let me tell you! lol BLOW. YOU. AWAY! Fiance was like 'holy crap!' When I sent him the 'possible' spoiler.. I didn't wanna ruin the surprise but I get so excited when I get an idea.. just gotta share it..) But for now.. it's more of an 'ephemeral' time line and since Jay would be like.. what.. 4 or 5? I'm not sure I wanna go that.. 'pedophilia'... o.o; But continue read the next paragraph, I think you'll be happy.

**TO EVERYONE!-** So yes.. this is a somewhat PWP story.. however.. There IS some plot.. I just felt this chapter had to be written cuz just leaving things the way they were without explaining away the awkwardness would have been a mindfuck.. (lol) SO this is lemonless but has references.. even to other couples ~.- Anyway. From here on out, (ok, maybe after just one more 'dealing with the emotions chapter) I think I'm going to explore more kinks/fetishes and just general sexual exploration. Anyone who's had a sexual experience knows we all have an arc to it, we all have stories, development of our love, exploration of our likes, dislikes and how we come to know ourselves, our fellow man and our partners needs and wants. Most just wouldn't consider making a story of it a plot.. that's my attempt here. Plus we're also dealing with a vulnerable age group plus heroes.. that's never going to be easy. Not all chapter will flow, some may be downright AU (MisaKirox, I have plans on writing and throwing in a Jay/Dani as a 'bonus' chapter.. just no freaking clue when) But all building in experience and emotion of multiple pairings and heck.. maybe even some uh.. 'orientation' experimentation.. (got requests for 3somes already.. I've never written one.. so I'm thinking on it..) If there's something you'd like to see.. or a certain pairing..(fiance lol'd saying it was going to be an orgy cuz I was thinking of breaking couples, just for the hell of it..) Including different kinks or something, let me know.. I'll see what I can do. Please enjoy.

ALSO, I got a couple paragraphs of Forsaken Shadows done.. I'll be working on that. sorry for the delay in updates but I've been working late nites and it's zapping all my writing time! . tomorrow's my first day back at normal times and then I go back to late nights again so.. I'll try, I promise.

Artemis stretched her arms over her head, flipping her hand to the cheerful Megan as she passed. The Martian was all but sitting in the clones lap, feeling much bolder given the fact that the adults, being Superman and Canary, checked in not half as frequently as they would have at their old cave and they no longer had Red looking over their shoulder. She snatched the box of cereal from in front of the ginger haired male who appeared to be on his fourth or fifth bowl. "I thought Sparrow told you to take it easy on the food!" he accused.

"I am!" He defended. She leaned forward, one hand on the table, shaking the mostly empty cardboard box and raised an eyebrow at him. "I need food to recharge!" He defended again. "And you like me when I'm fully charged." Wally winked, giving the blonde a sly smirk to which she rolled her eyes, placing what little cereal remaining on the table in front of her.

Artemis took a look around. Megan making goo goo eyes at Conner, check. Kaldur brooding over some writing, mission related or not, didn't matter, check. Wally stuffing his face. Check. "Where's our resident nest makers?" She said referring to the two bat brats that had taken most of the responsibility in forging this new, independent team, free from League rules.

The others looked up as if just realizing, searching the kitchen. Usually the two birds were up long before any of them knew the sun to be up. Kaldur even put down his papers. "I guess they slept in. They must be tired from all the equipment set up and building. We should let them sleep." He mused.

Artemis eyes narrowed and she pushed herself from the crudely carved 'counter' she was leaning against. "I'm going to go check on them." She rolled her eyes at the look she received from the Atlantian. "If they're asleep I'll let them be." She promised. "I just wanna make sure Daddy Bats didn't manage to find us during the night or something." She called over her shoulder as she walked out of the crudely formed kitchen.

Artemis started with all the usual places. She checked the computers, the 'training' area, though that was quite bare even without anyone in it. She checked the transportation room. Sparrow had been tinkering in there for some time. All had come up empty of both birds. The further she delved into the cave, the more anxiety built in her, the more her heart began to speed, despite her attempt to calm it. This was not like them..

"Rob.." She called, just the slightest bit of fear tinging her voice as she pushed at the wooden door leading to his room. Something so nice, so simple in comparison to mount Justice with its complicated locking mechanisms. She peered her head inside, taking in the still form under the blankets of the bed. Her breath was caught in her throat as she waited for some form of movement

It escaped her in a soft sigh when there was a twitch at the foot of the bed, a foot sliding across the sheets and poking from under the covers.. The small smile that had crept to her face fell to a frown, her brow furrowing when a second foot popped out next to the first. That was definitely another right foot. Two right feet? Rob may be a bit odd but that was crazy.. Her eyes traveled up. There was definitely a dip between the two lumps in the comforter. And that was definitely bare skin she was.. Yup.. definitely a lack of clothing..

Her mind slammed on the breaks. She stood, half inside the little Robins room, staring at two bodies that were very much naked under there.. and the only two missing.. Reality hit her like an 18 wheeler, sucking the breath from her lungs. With as soft a swallow as she could get she lowly retreated from the room, thankful her words hadn't roused the mini Bats. She breathed for a moment outside his door, eyes darting from side to side as she thought. A smile slowly broke her lips and she confidently took a step forward, headed for the others.

Everyone looked up when she entered.

"You find Rob?" Wally asked around a mouthful of food. "What'd he say?"

Artemis sat with a smirk, reaching for some cereal, what very little Wally had left them. "They're sleeping in today. Lets not bother them. With everything they've been doing to help this team I think they've earned a little relaxation time.." She couldn't care less at their suspicious looks.

~o~

The steady beat, a smooth, relaxed rhythm under her ear. That thick beating muscle drew the sleep from her eyes as they squinted into wakefulness. The haze of sleep slowly lifted like a veil. Though her limbs were numb and heavy, her fingers were warm and tingling against the expanse of skin it lay against, the firm contours of hard earned muscles just beneath. Her eyes darted, brows furrowing in thought before she lifted her head weakly, tiredly to look into the face of the older teen that lay beneath her.

Her heart clenched, her stomach was alight with butterflies and her pulse slowly began to race. A bright red flooded her cheeks. It hadn't been a dream. As she looked down, a shift beneath the covers revealed just how much that oddly distant feeling of the nights activities had happened, if only for the wince of discomfort she felt, legs sore, low abdomen with an odd tenderness, as if her insides had indeed shifted..

"I'm sorry.."

She turned slowly to see Dick looking at her with guilty eyes, felt his foot twitch in his nervous state, something he never would rid himself of. Gently she lifted herself from half covering his body, pulling the comforter to cover herself as she moved, half supported by his overly gentle hand. He handle her like some antique china doll that would shatter. She could not believe how that thought made her world light, made her heart flutter and dance within her chest. Had it been anyone else, she'd have broken their fingers, just for thinking so little of her. But here, under his gaze, she was happy to be so delicate, to surrender.

"I shouldn't.. have.." Dick took a hard swallow

"I'm glad it was you." Dani interjected, holding the thinned comforter to her chest with hands, eyes downcast and away from the male occupying the bed with her. Her mind was inwards searching through the muddled thoughts and emotions that lay hidden at the bottom of the well. All those times she'd watched Dick, watched Nightwing, gliding over buildings. She'd always thought herself envious of his lithe form, the muscles and strength hiding behind taut skin. His skill, his talents. Now she was confused. Had it been more? Had her admiration of her brother merely been some cover up for some perverse longing? Was there a deep desire hiding in the heart of her soul she'd covered with the title of 'family' and denied to even herself just as she was trained

"But.." Dick fell silent for a minute. She seemed so lost in her own thoughts. "It hurt you.." He finally said in offering.

Her features softened as she was drawn from her own mind. "I can't think of another boy my age who'd have been in as much control as you Dick. I could have been much worse off..." She trailed off at the end. The room fell into silence for several tense moments before Dani peered sideways at her brother. "Besides.. it wasn't that bad.."

At first Dick was taken back by her words but quickly caught the small smirk on her lips and could not help the one that formed on his own. "It wasn't too bad for me either." He chuckled and she let out a soft laugh herself, both trailing off into a much less tense silence this time. He fidgeted. "I think.." He started. "Maybe we should.. I mean I was thinking I should ask..."

"No." Came her quick, confident yet odly gentle answer to the unasked question. She swallowed, clearly fighting to get the words out of her own throat, beating down the fluttering wings in her stomach. Her face was sad when she looked to him, her eyes averting some, unable to look him in the eye. Had he shown his heart so plainly.

"I don't know where this is going but don't you dare ask me out Dick.." She warned softly, with just a slight chuckle at the end. "If we go any further.. it'll be because.. because you want you.. because we should.. and not as some requirement, some damage control to last night.." She finally turned to look into her brothers eyes. "When you speak those words to me.. I want to know you mean them.."There was just a slightest shimmer of moisture.

"I understand.." Dick said softly.

"Until then.. can I have a kiss?" She questioned softly. Her answer was a soft caress from a calloused thumb brushing the unshed tear from her lower eyelash, lips gently, softly and hesitantly touching hers in an exploring kiss, free of demands, free off the fire that had dominated so harshly. Something much softer, much less a desperate need and yet more than enough to cause her heart to pound, blood to rush and body to shiver in all the ways she'd never before experienced.


End file.
